The Chains of Wrath/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: We got you now Dr. Bell! We're arresting you for the murder of Jaden Malone! Flora: Officers, you're clearly letting the stress of your job getting to you. You shouldn't go around making false accusations like that. Hunter: Sorry lady, it ain't false. We have traces of your stomach medicine from the victim's CD. Flora: Simple evidence anyone could've left behind, not just me you know. Hunter: You must be more sick than I thought, you also left your cough medicine on the vic's body too. Flora: Ailments are no indication of murder. Try something conclusive before you try making someone out to be the killer. Isabel: What about your blood on the murder weapon, or the smashed CD case? Does that satisfy you? Flora: Hmph, of course you'd get in the way of us! Hunter: Us? You don't mean... Flora: The Warrenville Black Market of course! Isabel: What!?! They infiltrated the prison system too? Flora: We're everywhere my dear. I was placed here to keep an eye on anyone who got caught, which thanks to you seems to be growing by the day. Flora: I kept an eye on poor Jaden, considering he murdered one of our drug dealers. I almost wanted to kill him the minute I saw him, but I wanted to be sure I had reason to. Hunter: Wait, you were planning to kill him from the start? Flora: He got in our way, wouldn't you? Isabel: No sane person would casually decide to murder someone! Flora: Please, the only insane ones are those who are against us. Simple as that. Flora: Anyway, I ended up finding out he caught our operative dealing them. Luckily they figured he was just rambling the madman, but I couldn't take any chances. Flora: Besides, I've been looking for some fun. So I grabbed the barbed wire and strangled the life out of him. Flora: No one has the right to go against us, anyone who discovers us deserves death. Those are our rules! Hunter: Well here's our rules. Anyone committing a crime, regardless of the motive, gets sent to the big house. Hunter: You've been helping people for a good chunk of your life doc, time for you get a piece of that action. You're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Dr. Flora Bell, you stand here for the murder of Jaden Malone, and your affiliation to the black market. How do you plead? Flora: Not guilty, what I did can't be considered a crime when they're equivalent to a new world order. Judge Blackwell: New world order, please! You and your organization are nothing but a band of criminals! Judge Blackwell: Regardless of the kind of person Mr. Malone was, you had no right to take another person's life. Flora: I felt you people would be too thick-headed to understand. Frankly I'm surprised you found me at all. Flora: If it weren't for those stupid gangsters getting in the way, I could've escaped easily. Flora: No matter, I'll be more than happy to kill again if I'm required to. The Black Market is the future of this city, and we won't let you fools get in the way! Judge Blackwell: How ironic, you clearly need help. More than Jaden or any other prisoner. Judge Blackwell: Your loyalty to the market does you no good, and its time you pay for it! For your callous murder and psychopathy, I condemn you to life in Warrenville's Psychological Asylum! Flora: Fine, go ahead! But before you do, a message for that loathsome ! Flora: Keep an eye on everyone you hold dear, because soon there won't be anyone left to help you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Judge Blackwell: Bailiff, get her out of here! And please, don't be afraid to use the jacket if necessary. Court is adjourned! Isabel: Sheesh, didn't think the judge would have to break out the straightjacket for this one. Hunter: I always knew these black market guys were crazy, but not this bad. Hunter: Let's just hope that doc won't cause anymore trouble 'round here. Isabel: Agreed Captain, and don't worry , we won't let them take us down so easily. We promise. Hunter: Yeah, sure... I got to go take care of some personal business, I'll get back to you in a bit. Isabel: No problem Captain, in the meantime, let's wrap up our business with the prison! The Heart of Darkness (5/10) Category:Dialogues